Cinta Monyet
by Fluffy Parffy
Summary: Wajar bila pada masa-masa menjelang remaja, seseorang mulai tertarik dengan lawan jenisnya. Ah, tapi mereka tetap saja anak-anak! Kalau suka paling cuma main-main. Lagipula, 'kan bukan salah mereka jika tanpa sengaja ada momen-momen manis bersama lawan jenis mereka yang membuat dag-dig-dug?/summary jelek/random pairing/bukan romansunya orang dewasa(?)


Cinta Monyet

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

**Peringatan: Romance cuma sebatas suka-sukaan ala anak SD yang polos nan imut. Jadi cuma main-main. Jangan mengaharapkan yang lebih :'v/NO YAOI, NO YURI, I'M SORRY/gagal bikin cerita manis/**

**Peringatan II: AR **

**Catatan: Sebenarnya saya sendiri pun punya OTP dalam serial ini (tebak siapa?). Tapi saya masanginnya masih sebatas imut-imutan ala anak SD (?). Semoga yang saya sampaikan ini mampu masuk ke kepala anda~ *bungkuk* - tidak pandai berkata-kata.**

**Catatan II: Saya sudah mengusahakan supaya enggak OOC, tapi sepertinya pastilah ini. Dan saya juga sudah berusaha supaya tidak ada typo(s). Maaf bila kedua hal itu terjadi (OOC dan typo(s)) dan mengganggu kenyamanan anda dalam membaca.**

.

.

.

**BoBoiBoy/Yaya**

Seorang anak bertubuh gempal berlari-lari di koridor. Wajahnya yang gelap tampak pucat, napasnya memburu, seolah ia bisa pingsan kapan saja. Begitu ia melihat pintu berwarna merah tak jauh darinya, anak itu segera menggapai gagang pintu dan membantingnya. "YAYA MENUJU KE MARI DENGAN KERANJANG BISKUIT DI TANGANNYA!" begitulah ia berteriak.

Para penghuni yang berada di balik pintu kalang-kabut mendengar teriakan lelaki itu. Semua kabur dengan cepat dan bersembunyi di tempat yang sulit untuk ditemukan.

Beberapa menit setelah kegemparan tadi, seorang gadis berkerudung merah jambu memasuki ruangan di balik pintu merah. Yaya, namanya. Ialah orang yang dimaksud anak gempal tadi.

"Hmm... ke mana semua orang? Tidak mungkin belum berangkat kalau sudah sesiang ini," gumamnya heran.

"Selamat pa—_lho_, Yaya?"

Yaya menoleh. "Selamat pagi, BoBoiBoy. Tahu ke mana semua orang pergi, tidak?"

BoBoiBoy menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, tapi ada tas mereka. BoBoiBoy _sih_ baru datang. Mana mungkin ia tahu ke mana perginya mereka.

"Entahlah. Mungkin piket? Memangnya ada apa, Yaya?"

Yaya mendesah kecewa. "Hari ini hari Biskuit Sedunia. Aku 'kan ingin membagikan biskuit-biskuitku."

Rasanya seperti ada gada menonjok kepala BoBoiBoy. Bagaimana dia bisa selupa itu kalau hari ini hari Biskuit Sedunia (Yah, dia memang pelupa, _sih_)?! Wajarlah kalau semua orang sedang sembunyi saat ini.

"Kalau sudah begini... kausajalah, BoBoiBoy," ucap Yaya. Dia menyodorkan sekantong biskuitnya yang berbentuk hati.

"E-Eh... tidak perlu, Yaya. Aku kenyang," BoBoiBoy berusaha menolak.

"Ayolah, BoBoiBoy...," bujuk Yaya yang kemudian memainkan matanya hingga nampak bersinar-sinar. Itu jurus ampuh gadis ini. Sangat ampuh sampai membuat BoBoiBoy tak kuasa dan mengambil biskuit itu.

"Akan kusimpan untuk dimakan di rumah," ujar BoBoiBoy masih dengan takut-takut.

"Oh, cobalah makan di sini, BoBoiBoy. Ya?" sekali lagi, jurus tadi dikeluarkan Yaya. BoBoiBoy menelan ludahnya. Bersiap menghadapi kematiannya, tangan BoBoiBoy mengambil satu biskuit dan memakannya.

Satu... dua... ti—tunggu. Ada yang berbeda dari biskuit ini. Mata BoBoiBoy berkedip-kedip. Biskuit yang sedang dikunyahnya ini lezat minta ampun! Rasanya, ini biskuit paling sedap yang pernah dicobanya selama ini (hiperbolis memang)!

"Eh... Yaya, rasanya biskuit ini agak... berbeda dari biasanya," komentar BoBoiBoy.

"Betulkah? Apa rasanya aneh?"

BoBoiBoy memandang Yaya. Dua detik berlalu, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Tidak. Ini enak sekali."

"Iyakah?" pipi Yaya merona. Ia pun juga tersenyum selebar BoBoiBoy. "Kalau kamu mau tahu... biskuit yang kuberi padamu itu spesial buatmu. Aku mencoba resep baru kemarin. Aku senang kamu suka."

"Eh? Spesial untukku?" BoBoiBoy mengerjap bingung.

"Kamu tahu, 'kan? Ungkapan terima kasih karena dulu pernah membantuku membuat biskuit di hari yang sama..."

BoBoiBoy masih menunjukkan wajah bingung. Sampai akhirnya ia sadar, dan pipinya langsung merona. Entah kenapa.

"Oh, yang kemarin itu... aku sukarela membantumu. Tak perlu repot-repot begini."

"Aku tahu, _kok_!" Yaya tersenyum manis. Diraihnya kedua tangan BoBoiBoy dan dipandangnya wajah sahabatnya itu. "Terima kasih."

Oh, BoBoiBoy berharap Yaya segera melepas tangannya. Kalau ia tak melakukannya, BoBoiBoy tak tahu sampai kapan kalor badannya bisa kembali normal.

~0~

**Fang/Ying**

"Aku suka kamu. Sekian."

Ying mengerjap. Kedua bola matanya memandang kaget ke arah anak lelaki di depannya yang baru saja—ehem—menyatakan perasaan.

Gadis-gadis yang berada di sana—mereka di dalam kelas sewaktu jam istirahat—menatap Ying dan lelaki itu dengan tak percaya. Mulut mereka menganga kecil. Bahkan tidak cuma para gadis kelas 5, adik-adik kelas dan senior pun menyaksikan dengan berbagai macam tampang wajah dari jendela, maupun depan pintu.

Adalah suatu kemustahilan bila sang pengendali bayangan, Ah Meng—eh, Fang, yang terkenal dengan kedinginan dan kecuekannya menyukai seseorang apalagi menyatakan rasa sukanya di depan umum.

Demi Golem Tanah yang makan biskuit Yaya bersama Naga Bayang, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?

"Kamu dengar, 'kan? Aku suka kamu," suara dingin Fang terdengar lagi di telinga Ying.

"Eh...," ada nada gugup saat Ying membuka mulutnya. Oke, memang siapa yang tidak gugup saat kamu sedang belajar di bangkumu, lalu tiba-tiba ada seorang temanmu yang tidak begitu akrab denganmu—apalagi ia orang yang dingin—menyatakan rasa suka?

"K-Kamu tahu, Fang...," Ying berusaha bersikap tenang. "Kita masih anak sekolah dasar dan kita juga tidak begitu akrab. L-Lalu... kau 'kan orang yang populer dan cukup tampan—[Ying hampir tersedak di bagian ini]—seharusnya cari anak perempuan yang lebih _kece_—"

"Oke," potong Fang. Kemudian, lelaki ini beralih memandang jendela dan berteriak, "Hei, hukumanku sudah kulaksanakan!"

Mendengar itu, Ying menganga dan memandang Fang kaget. Fang melirik Ying dan tersenyum miring. Lelaki itu berbisik pelan sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari kelas, "Terima kasih atas jawabannya."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Ying untuk menangkap yang sedang terjadi. Rupanya, para anak lelaki sedang bermain suatu permainan di mana yang kalah harus menjalani hukuman. Saat itu Fang kalah dan hukumannya, ia harus menyatakan rasa suka kepada Ying.

Ya jelas Ying jadi malu, bukan? Tapi baginya tak apa. Ia dan para _fangirls_-nya Fang bernapas lega mendengar bahwa yang tadi cuma permainan.

Tapi jauh dalam hati, entah kenapa, Ying merasa ada sedikit kekecewaan.

~0~

**Gopal/Yaya**

Hari ini, Yaya mengundang BoBoiBoy dan yang lainnya untuk makan bersama di rumahnya. Dan, Yaya sendirilah yang memasak makanannya. Dengan senang hati BoBoiBoy, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang menerima undangan Yaya. Semoga saja mereka tidak akan disuguhi biskuit mematikan Yaya.

Yaya menyambut kedatangan kawan-kawannya dengan hangat. Mereka diajak masuk ke ruang makan, sementara Yaya pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil makanannya.

Karena BoBoiBoy tak lagi melihat kehadiran Yaya di ruang makan, maka ia pun berbisik pelan, "Ah, semoga makanannya normal."

"Jangan risau _lah_! Meski pun biskuitnya Yaya itu tidak enak, masakannya selain itu luar biasa sedapnya!" Ying berujar.

"Ya... semoga," kata BoBoiBoy sembari tersenyum. Diliriknya Gopal yang tak mengeluarkan suaranya daritadi. Biasanya anak ini selalu heboh soal makanan, 'kan?

"Eh, Gopal, kamu kenapa?" tanya BoBoiBoy.

Sebelum menjawab, Gopal menghela napas sedih. "Ini... lenganku 'kan patah karena jatuh dari sepeda kemarin. Masa' kautidak lihat tanganku diperban dan digantung begini?"

BoBoiBoy mengangguk. Memang benar ada perban yang menyelimuti lengan hingga tangan Gopal. Lengan yang terlilit perban itu digantung pula menggunakan kain yang diikat di sekitar leher. BoBoiBoy pun berkata dengan iba, "Lihat, kok. Maaf aku lupa. Tapi... bagaimana caramu makan, kalau begitu?"

Gopal menjawab BoBoiBoy sambil tersedu, "Disuapi bapakku _lah_..."

"Nah, ini makanannya!" dari balik pembatas ruangan antara dapur dan ruang makan, Yaya berseru. Gadis ini meletakkan makanan-makanan yang dibawanya di atas meja, menatanya sebentar, lalu duduk di samping Ying. Mendadak, mata gadis berkerudung merah muda itu tertuju pada lengan Gopal.

"Eh, Gopal? Itu lengan kananmu kenapa?"

"Patah gara-gara jatuh dari sepeda," jawab Gopal lesu.

"_Lho_, terus bagaimana caranya makan, kalau begitu?"

"Ya tak usah makan," Fang tiba-tiba menyeletuk, yang kemudian segera dipandangi kawan-kawannya.

"_Ish_, jangan bicara begitu, Fang!" ujar Ying.

Yaya mengangguk setuju. "Ya kalau memang Gopal tak bisa makan... sini biar aku suapi."

"**HAH?!**" bukan hanya Gopal yang berseru kaget, Fang dan BoBoiBoy juga. Dan hal itu membuat Ying melirik mereka.

"_Haiya_, kalian cemburu, ya~?" goda Ying sambil cekikikan.

"Mana ada!" sanggah BoBoiBoy dan Fang cepat.

"Sudahlah," lerai Yaya. Gadis ini kemudian menyendok nasi beserta lauknya, lalu mengarahkannya ke mulut Gopal. "Ayo Gopal, buka mulutmu~!"

"E-Eh..." Gopal menggaruk-garuk kepalanya gugup. Matanya memandang BoBoiBoy, Fang, dan Ying satu-persatu dengan ragu. Tiga sahabatnya itu menyambut pandangan Gopal dengan anggukan geli. Akhirnya, dengan pelan, dibukanya mulutnya untuk menerima suapan dari Yaya. Yaya tersenyum menahan tawa melihat reaksi Gopal, yang membuat wajah gadis itu semakin manis.

Uh... semoga Yaya tidak melihat rona merah di wajah Gopal!

~0~

**BoBoiBoy/Ying**

Semua orang tahu kalau BoBoiBoy itu pelupa. Mengingat nama orang yang baru ditemuinya saja rasanya susah sekali. Tanya saja pada Yaya yang sudah pernah merasakan namanya yang dilupakan BoBoiBoy saat pertama berjumpa, atau Fang yang disalahpanggilkan sebagai Ah Meng.

Kali ini, yang dia lupakan adalah di mana terakhir kali bocah itu menaruh kacamata milik Ying.

"_Haiya_... beginilah jadinya kalau ceroboh menaruh barang, _ma...,_" keluh Ying. BoBoiBoy merasa bersalah dibuatnya.

"Maaf, Ying. Harusnya aku lebih berhati-hati."

"Ya sudahlah. Mari kita cari sama-sama."

BoBoiBoy mengangguk. Kedua sahabat itu mulai mencari di dalam kelas. Kalau tak salah, BoBoiBoy meletakkan kacamata itu di bawah mejanya. Tapi sudah hilang entah ke mana.

Oke, daripada menimbulkan tanda tanya yang besar, mari dijelaskan dulu mengapa kacamata Ying sebelumnya berada di tangan BoBoiBoy. Jadi ceritanya, gadis keturunan Cina itu hendak berganti pakaian olahraganya di ruang ganti. Berhubung BoBoiBoy sudah selesai mengganti bajunya dan berada di kelas, Ying menitip kacamatanya dulu pada BoBoiBoy agar memudahkan ia berganti baju.

"Kausendiri kenapa tidak membawa kacamatanya ke ruang ganti? Begitu bukannya lebih mudah?" tanya BoBoiBoy tiba-tiba.

Ying terkekeh geli mendengarnya. "Itu tidak terpikirkan olehku. Hehe..."

BoBoiBoy hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Bahkan gadis tercerdas (selain Yaya) pun bisa salah juga dalam bertindak. Ah, sudahlah. Manusia memang tak sempurna.

"Omong-omong, Ying," BoBoiBoy berkata lagi, masih sambil mencari. "Apa tak apa bagimu untuk tidak mengenakan kacamata?"

"Hmm... mataku ini _minus_-nya masih sedikit. Tak seperti Fang, jadi tak masalah. Yah, anak itu _kayaknya_ terlalu sering belajar."

Lagi-lagi BoBoiBoy tersenyum. Beberapa menit mereka mencari, masihlah BoBoiBoy dan Ying tak berhasil menemukan kacamata Ying. Gadis itu hampir putus asa, tapi BoBoiBoy terus berusaha menghiburnya.

Dan saat itulah, Fang lewat di depan kelas. Ia tersentak dan langsung masuk kelas. "Di sini rupanya kau, BoBoiBoy. Kucari ke mana-mana."

Dahi BoBoiBoy mengerut. Tak biasanya Fang ada urusan dengannya. "Ada apa, ya?"

Fang memutar bola matanya. Dia merogoh saku celananya dan menyodorkan suatu benda kepada rival di depannya. "Ini. Tadi kamu titip padaku karena takut tak bisa menyimpannya, 'kan? Dasar pelupa."

BoBoiBoy memandangi benda yang disodorkan Fang. Ah, itu kacamata Ying!

"O-Oh... benar juga! Kutitipkan pada Fang! Hahaha...," BoBoiBoy tertawa gugup menanggapi kelupaannya. Bagaimana dia bisa begitu pikun, s_ih_?

Sekali lagi, Fang memutar bola matanya dan menyerahkan kacamata itu ke tangan BoBoiBoy. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, anak itu meninggalkan kelas.

Tinggallah BoBoiBoy yang canggung dengan Ying yang tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Uhm... Ying...," BoBoiBoy memecah keheningan. "Ini kacamatamu... maaf aku lupa bahwa aku menitipnya pada Fang."

Gadis di depan BoBoiBoy tersenyum begitu lebar mendengar permintaan maaf BoBoiBoy, sampai matanya menyipit hampir tak kelihatan lagi. "Tak apa, BoBoiBoy. Lain kali jangan lupa lagi, ya!"

BoBoiBoy menyengir malu. Dipasangkannya kacamata tadi kepada Ying, membuat sang pemilik mengerjap kaget karena aksi yang tiba-tiba tadi.

"Sudah terpasang, _tuh_!"

"Terima kasih, BoBoiBoy!"

BoBoiBoy mengacungkan jempol. "Omong-omong, kautahu... wajahmu manis sekali kalau tidak pakai kacamata."

Ah, BoBoiBoy ini. Memuji tiba-tiba begitu jadi tak sempat membuat Ying menyembunyikan wajah tomatnya, tahu!

~0~

**Gopal/Ying**

Siang itu, di hari Minggu yang cerah, BoBoiBoy dan yang lain sedang berkumpul di kedai Kakek Aba. Mereka sedang bercengkerama ria sambil menikmati _Special Hot Chocolate_-nya Kakek Aba.

"Hei, ingat tidak sewaktu kita terkena Pistol Emosi Y milik Adu Du?" BoBoiBoy memulai topik.

"Oh, tentulah aku ingat!" sahut Yaya riang. "Meski pun aku tak mau mengakuinya, tapi aku terlihat seperti orang gila saja. Tertawa tiada henti! Hiii!"

"Kalau begitu, _sih_, malah mirip hantu," ledek Fang yang langsung mendapat lototan dari Yaya.

"Huu, daripada kau, _tuh_! Jadi bertingkah seperti anak perempuan!" Ying sepertinya membela Yaya. Karena itu dia mengejek Fang.

Wajah putih Fang langsung beralih warna menjadi merah muda mendengar perkataan Ying. "H-Huh! Daripada menggali kuburan sendiri."

BoBoiBoy tentu saja merasa bahwa dia yang disindir. "Hei, setidaknya aku tidak mirip laki-laki genitan!"

"Apa katamu?!"

Yaya memutar bola mata. Pastilah ini akan jadi perdebatan hingga mentari terbenam.

"Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir, akulah yang paling keren setelah berganti emosi!" Gopal menyambung percakapan secara mendadak, membuat Fang dan BoBoiBoy berhenti saling meledek.

"Buh, tapi tak bisa menggunakan kekuatan," semua tahu bahwa itu sahutan dari Fang.

"Kautak bisa juga, 'kan? Yang keluar hanya anak kucing," balas Gopal.

"Sudah, sudah," lerai Yaya. "Lagipula, memang benar kalau saat itu Gopal yang paling keren diantara kalian."

"Ya. Kami tidak dapat bagian yang bagus," keluh BoBoiBoy. "Tapi tetap saja, terbaik!"

"Kalau aku, _sih_, lebih suka Gopal yang biasa. Jauh lebih keren, kok!" mendadak, Ying berucap.

"Tidak salah, kah?" Fang kembali meledek.

"Nah, aku memang lebih keren dari kau, Fang!" seru Gopal bangga. Detik selanjutnya, sahut-sahutan kembali terdengar. Kali ini sesi Fang VS Gopal, dimana Yaya mencoba menengahi.

Ying terkekeh geli melihat tingkah kedua anak itu. Dalam hati, ia memang mengakui bahwa Gopal itu keren apa adanya. Bahkan, dia lebih keren dari Fang maupun BoBoiBoy.

Apa dia merasa Gopal begitu keren karena ada suatu 'rasa', ya?

~0~

**Fang/Yaya**

Yaya terlambat pulang hari ini, dikarenakan ada sedikit urusan penting sebagai ketua Persatuan Seluruh Klub Sekolah. Ketika baru saja gadis itu hendak pulang, hujan malah mengguyur deras dan mengakibatkan gadis ini terjebak di sekolah. Kalau dia hujan-hujanan, dia bisa sakit nanti dan gagal memecahkan rekor tak pernah absen di kelas.

Desahan lelah keluar dari mulut Yaya. Ya, dia memang lelah. Sebagai ketua dari berbagai organisasi di sekolah—itu memang benar. Silakan kagum sendiri—mestilah Yaya sering sibuk dan banyak kerjaan, membuatnya benar-benar penat. Ingin sekali rasanya dia cepat pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat.

Tiba-tiba, ada sesuatu yang memayungi kepala Yaya. Itu adalah payung; dipegang oleh seseorang yang berdiri di samping Yaya. Gadis itu membelalak dan menoleh, lalu tersentak melihat siapa yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa? Apa salah kalau aku berbuat baik begini?"

Yaya menggeleng mendengar ucapan ketus dari orang di sebelahnya itu. "Tidak, _kok_, Fang. Cuma terasa... aneh saja. Omong-omong, _ngapain_ kamu—"

"Ayo kita jalan. Jalan rumah kita setengahnya satu arah, 'kan?" Fang memotong.

Yaya mendesah kesal. Ia paling tidak suka bila omongannya dipotong. Tapi sudahlah, tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Fang mengenai masalah ini. "Baiklah. Tapi tidak apa-apa, memangnya?"

Fang memutar bola matanya. "Sudahlah, kita pergi saja sekarang."

Yaya menurut dengan canggung. Kedua orang itu pun berjalan berdua di bawah payung. Seringkali Yaya melirik Fang dengan gugup. Ini momen yang sangat tidak biasa; Yaya tidak pernah jalan berdua dengan anak laki-laki begini. Apalagi kalau dia laki-laki terketus, terjutek, dan terdingin di sekolah.

Angin berembus kencang sekali. Yaya memeluk dirinya kedinginan. Kalau saja ia punya sesuatu untuk melapisi pakaiannya...

Mendadak Yaya merasa hangat, karena tubuhnya dipasangi jaket oleh seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Fang? Itu membuat gadis ini membelalak dan cepat-cepat menoleh ke kawan sekelasnya itu.

"Kaunampak kedinginan, tahu."

Yaya mengerjap. "Eh... terima kasih. Tapi bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Yaya cemas.

"Aku tahan dingin," jawab Fang datar.

'_Mungkin kamu tahan dingin karena kamu memang... 'dingin'?'_ Yaya membatin. Lagi-lagi Yaya melirik Fang dengan gugup, bingung harus berkata apa lagi.

"...Fang. Kenapa kamu pulang belakangan, ya, dari sekolah? Rasanya hari ini bukan jadwal piketmu dan kautidak kena hukuman apa-apa," Yaya putuskan untuk menanyakan ini.

"Memang bukan dan memang tidak. Aku cuma menyempatkan diri untuk main basket saja sebentar," Fang menjawab dengan cepat. Yaya mengangguk-anggguk.

"Ah... maaf sudah merpotkanmu, ya," ujar Yaya. Dia masih terus berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Hn," tapi sayangnya jawaban yang diterima Yaya selalu singkat.

Yaya berpikir keras. Benar-benar tak enak rasanya pulang berdua tanpa obrolan. Tapi untunglah, dia tiba-tiba mendapat satu pertanyaan bagus. "Kudengar kamu dulu sering beli biskuitku di kedai Kakek Aba. Apa kamu benar-benar suka biskuitku? Kalau begitu, kenapa berhenti beli?"

Fang rasanya hendak batuk. Ia memang dulunya sangat rajin untuk menyempatkan diri ke kedai Kakek Aba pagi-pagi hanya untuk biskuit Yaya. Biskuit itu Fang gunakan untuk membuat kucing sewel di lorong Pak Senin Koboi pingsan, sehingga dia bisa lewat lorong itu dengan aman. Nah, sekarang kucing sewel sudah berhasil dijinakkan. Jelas dia tidak perlu membeli biskuit Yaya lagi. Tapi kali ini, gadis itu malah bertanya pada dirinya mengenai pembelian biskuit tersebut. Harus jawab apa Fang? Dan, aduh, siapa yang memberitahu hal ini pada Yaya? (langsung terbesit wajah Gopal di benak Fang)

Fang berdeham. Semoga ia tak salah jawab. "Ya... itu... benar. Biskuitmu enak sekali dan... eh... aku tak beli lagi karena... uhm... ah! Biskuitmu sudah tak dijual lagi di kedai Kakek Aba."

"Ah... begitukah?" ada nada kecewa saat Yaya mengucapkannya. "Sayang sekali, ya."

"Y-Ya. Begitulah."

"Tapi tak apa, Fang! Tak usah cemas bila kaubenar-benar suka biskuitku! Besok pasti akan kubawa satu paket ke sekolah khusus untukmu!" Yaya berseru riang. Mendengar ucapan Yaya, Fang menyesal dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri sedalam-dalam mungkin.

Beberapa saat mereka berjalan, sampailah sudah Fang dan Yaya di perempatan. Kali ini, jalan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing berbeda jalur. Rumah Yaya belok kanan, sementara Fang terus saja.

"...uhm... sekali lagi terima kasih karena—"

"Pakai saja payungnya sampai ke rumahmu," ini kedua kalinya Fang memotong ucapan Yaya. "Rumah kita jauhan. Jadi susah kalau aku mengantarmulebih dulu baru ke rumahku."

"Eh, bukan begitu maksudku," Yaya menggeleng-geleng. "Kausaja yang pakai. Lagipula ini payungmu. Aku bisa berhujan hingga ke rumah."

"Tak perlu," kata Fang. "Kamu mau memecah rekor untuk selalu hadir di kelas, 'kan?"

"Ya, tapi—"

Tanpa menunggu Yaya menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Fang meraih tangan kanan Yaya dan menggenggamkannya pada payung. Yaya cuma terpaku melihat tingkah teman sekelasnya itu.

Malas mendengar Yaya menolak perbuatanya, Fang segera berlari ke arah jalan menuju rumahnya, meninggalkan Yaya sendirian dengan payungnya.

Yaya tertegun. "Jaketmu juga masih ada padaku. Kalau begitu, kamu bisa sakit dan tidak hadir besok..."

Dan benar saja, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Fang di sekolah esok paginya. Yaya jadi merasa bersalah dan bertekad untuk berkunjung sepulang sekolah nanti. Ia akan mengembalikan payung serta jaket milik Fang.

Oh, dan tentu saja dengan sekeranjang biskuit buatannya.

~_**BONUS**_~

**Komputer Ejo Jo/Komputer Adu Du**

Yang namanya komputer tetaplah komputer. Mana bisa seperangkat mesin merasakan hal-hal menggelitik seperti yang manusia rasakan (untuk kasus Probe, ada perbedaannya).

Tapi kalau memang begitu, kenapa Komputer Ejo Jo merasakan sengatan-sengatan aneh dari dalam tubuhnya saat pertama kali melihat wajah komputer milik Adu Du?

Ah, dia tidak melihatnya secara langsung, _sih_ waktu itu. Cuma lewat gambar saat dirinya bertugas menganalisis para anak buah Adu Du. Komputer Ejo Jo merasa ada yang istimewa dengan komputer perempuan ini. Entah karena dia komputer perempuan pertama yang ia pernah ketahui, atau karena komputer ini terbuat dari komponen yang tidak biasa (tahu, 'kan? Sabut kelapa).

Komputer Ejo Jo tidak pernah bertemu apalagi bicara pada Komputer Adu Du. Jadi ketika bosnya, Ejo Jo, sedang menjalani masa pemulihan di rumah sakitnya Ba Go Go, Komputer Ejo Jo merasa inilah kesempatannya. 'Kan bisa gawat kalau dia ketahuan punya 'rasa' dengan Komputer Adu Du? Bisa-bisa ia dinilai tak berguna dan ikut dibuang juga dari planet Ata Ta Tiga.

Oh, sudahlah.

Komputer Ejo Jo pun mencoba menghubungi Komputer Adu Du. Bukan lewat telepon, tapi lewat sebuah program khusus untuk komputer agar dapat saling berkomunikasi. Agak mirip telepon juga sistemnya, tapi tetap bukan telepon (meski bisa dipakai untuk berhubungan lewat telepon juga).

Selama beberapa detik menunggu, terdengar suara seseorang mengangkat sambungan dari seberang. 'Jantung' Komputer Ejo Jo berdebar-debar. Oh, ini dia saatnya tiba! Inilah waktunya dia akhirnya bisa bicara dengan Komputer Adu Du. Dia akan mengajak 'perempuan' itu untuk bertemu, lalu mereka jalan-jalan memakai pesawat angkasa, lalu—

"Haloooo! Saya Yato, Dewa Delivery! Terima kasih sudah menggunakan jasa pelayanan kami yang aman, murah dan—"

_**TUUUUT!**_ Komputer Ejo Jo segera memutus sambungan.

_Ups_, salah _fandom_!

~0~

* * *

><p>Astaghfirullah! Padahal saya sudah bertekad tidak akan mem-publish apapun sampai ujian selesai xD yah, saya nakal~<p>

Dan, sekali lagi, astaghfirullah! Jahatnya saya bikin romansu buat anak SD :'3 ah, tapi romansunya bukan yang berlebihan, kok. Maaf kalau sampai keluar jalur.

Uhh... saya tahu cerita di atas tak masuk akal, apalagi di bagian Gopal/Ying dan BoBoiBoy/Ying. Memang dua pairing itu yang paling susah buat saya :''3 dan juga... Bagian BoBoiBoy/Yaya bikin saya merasa bersalah. Pasti karena mereka pegangan tangan sementara itu bukan muhrim/hiks.

Dan saya juga harus minta maaf karena main nyebrang fandom xD

Sekian,

Fluffy.


End file.
